Typically, embedded multimedia terminal adapters (eMTA) cannot provide additional processing of a telephone call when a caller encounters congestion in the network. When the caller attempts to make a telephone call that is connected to an eMTA during high call volume, a 403 message is sent back to the eMTA indicating that the call is forbidden or being blocked. The eMTA does not provide dialtone and does nothing further but abandons the telephone call. This result is undesirable and can be improved by providing the caller a similar or same experience as ones encountered when making a telephone call over a public switched telephone network (PSTN). In the PSTN, the caller may continue to get dialtone, an audible tone, or a message. However, no comparable scenario is available in a packet network.
For the reasons discussed above, a solution is needed that allows a user to receive the same tones and messages that are received in a PSTN when congestion occurs. The user should continue to receive dialtone in some cases, an audible tones in other cases, or a message in specific cases.